1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic clothes washing machines and in particular to an agitator carried filter for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agitator carried filters are known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,225; 3,543,541 and 3,381,505. The prior art exemplified by the latter two cited references provide for the toroidal flow of wash fluid within the washing machine to enter holes formed in the agitator post body or extension thereof and to flow through the agitator body and exit from beneath the flared skirt of the agitator. This requires the filter element to be carried within the agitator body and necessitates removal of the agitator body to gain access to the filter element for cleaning thereof. This requires a multiple step disassembly and reassembly procedure for the user of the washing machine when cleaning is required. Further, the filter element is not readily visible to the user until the agitator body is disassembled.
The prior art exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,225 provides for filter elements to be carried on the outside of the agitator body adjacent the skirt portion of the agitator and positioned between the adjacent vanes. For efficient filtering, this type of device requires a plurality of filter elements, each to be provided between a pair of vanes. Thus, disassembly of several parts and reassembly thereof is required during the cleaning operation. Further, the filter elements are located near the bottom of the wash receptacle which may result in restricted viewing thereof, especially in poorly illuminated laundry facilities. Thus, the disassembly and reassembly procedures may be hindered and visual observation of the filter element within the wash receptacle may not be feasible.